Modern cordless phones often have the ability to detect their own position. For example, cellular phones are being produced with satellite positioning technology that automatically senses a position of a telephone. Phones using the wireless applications protocol or “wap” can be monitored in a similar way. A position of a cellular phone can also be determined by triangulating between multiple base stations which are communicating to the phone.